1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a strap fastener for use on shoulder bags, rucksacks, school knapsacks or other bags for connecting the end of a belt or strap to the body of a bag.
2. Prior Art:
Straps on knapsacks in common use are secured at their opposite ends in place by sewn seams or rivets via suitable covering tabs as illustrated in FIG. 18 of the accompanying drawings in which the knapsack is indicated by K, the strap by S and the tabs by T. With the straps thus permanently secured to the fabric or leather web of the knapsacks, it is literally difficult to replace the straps per se when worn or damaged without tearing the tabs off, demanding purchase of a new whole knapsack. The prior art strapped knapsack has a further drawback in that because they are fixedly connected, the straps would be swerved to the sides if worn by a wide-shouldered person as indicated by phantom lines in FIG. 18 or would otherwise fail to fit comfortably to wearers of different constitution.